Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, pagers, and similar devices) can provide easy access to an array of applications from almost any location at any time. Such applications include voice messaging (e.g., voicemail), telephone calling, text and picture messaging (e.g., SMS and MMS), web browsing, email, gaming, music, and video.
Typically, users receive these services either through a contract, or a pay-as-you-go or prepaid subscription with a service provider. If the user receives the services through a contract, the user may receive a bill at the end of each pay period, e.g., at the end of each month. If the user receives the services through a prepaid subscription, then the subscriber's account may be debited at the beginning of each pay period, e.g., at the beginning of each month.